Valediction to the Young
by QueenWesker123
Summary: Valediction Is Always Hard, Especially To Someone That Isn't Even Here... R&R! One-Shot?


**Valediction to the Young**

Shiv looked at the piece of plastic that she held in her hand which had been given to her. She wanted to throw it away and never look at it ever again and forget that she had ever read it. But the fact that she had seen it now she couldn't forget it.

"Congratulations Miss Ryan" the male said to her

"This can't be serious. Are you sure you got it right? The tests may have been wrong"

"It is impossible to be wrong Miss Ryan. I just took the test in front of you. Would you like to re-take it?"

"No… I guess you are right. Would you be able to do a DNA test?"

"Certainly. You would have to bring me a sample from the person you may think is the father. Hair maybe."

"Well actually… a possible father is dead."

"Ah… Well bring me a sample of the other possible father and if it comes back negative from that sample its obviously the other male"

"Alright… " her face looked uneasy

"Is this an unwanted pregnancy?" He asked her

"I don't know yet. It depends of the end result I guess"

"Well bring me the sample and if the worst is to happen then we will deliberate you're options from there Miss Ryan. After all you are about 8 weeks in so its not too late"

"Okay. Thank you Doctor"

Shiv left the office of the doctor and walked slowly out of the practice. She was very overwhelmed by the information she was just given. She wasn't sure whether or not to tell Nagato and especially how she would tell him if the baby that she was now carrying was Deidara's or not. Scared to go home she wondered around the town for a few hours thinking about her options.

She arrived at the bridge where she met Nagato and looked out across the scenery and sighed. She didn't even know where to begin getting a DNA sample from him. Let alone if he caught her what would she say to him? She hated lying to him even more then keeping things from him.

"How could this happen?" She thought to herself feeling light headed from worry. After a few moments she decided that she would go home and talk to Nagato about it. She had stalled long enough and walked back to the house. As she arrived Nagato had seen her through the window and came to greet her.

"Hello Angel" he said hugging her.

"Hey… We need to talk about something. Something important"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Let's go inside. You may want to sit down…"

As Shiv told him the news his face changed from happy to concerned and then to slight anger.

"I think you should get rid of it."

"What! But what if it's yours?"

"So? I don't think I am ready for this sort of thing yet."

"Hmm… Nagato you wont know until you try. I could be carrying you're baby. We need to go and get this sorted. I need to know who's baby is inside me"

"I don't want to find out. I think I'll let you sort everything out"

"Why… don't make me do this alone" she pleaded

"Well I'm sure if Deidara was alive he would go with you."

"I wouldn't want him anywhere near me. Nagato I love you and I want you with me"

He paused for a second.

"I'll have to think about it" he said eventually

"Okay I understand. I bet if this were Konan you would be straight up the doctors with her wouldn't you?"

"Why? Why bring her up?"

"You brought up Deidara so why not"

"Now you're being pathetic Shiv! Don't blame me your one who is pregnant!"

"So! It's obvious you don't care!" She shouted and turned around and left the house trying not to cry. She went to Jiraiya and asked him if she could stay with him. He agreed and she told him what the matter was.

"So what's wrong?" he asked sympathetically

"Well… I'm pregnant."

"Nagato is going to be a father!"

"Well I don't know."

"Meaning?"

"It could be Nagato's… or Deidara's" Shiv said sadly

"Oh dear… when did you find out?"

"This morning. I need to get a DNA sample off Nagato to check to see if it is his or not."

Jiraiya stayed silent for a moment until he muttered;

"So what happened?"

"Nagato wanted me to get rid of it no matter what"

"Seriously? What did you say to him?"

"Well I did mention Konan…"

"Why?"

"Because he would go with her if this were there problem. He refused to go with me but then said to he would have to think about it. This was before I mentioned her though. We argued I walked out"

"Ah right… So. What do you plan to do?"

"I am going to keep it. I don't care if it's Deidara's or Nagato's."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have always wanted a baby. This maybe my only chance to be a mother."

"What are you talking about? You're only young! It wont be you're only chance. There will be others. Especially when Nagato's ready"

Shiv stayed quiet and looked out of the window with a sigh. She knew she was doing the right thing even though everyone else thought it to be a bad idea. Jiraiya left her to get some rest whilst he went over to check on Nagato. As he left he opened the door to find Nagato about to knock on the door.

"Can I come in? I need to speak with you"

"Of course, come on in. Besides we do need a good chat"

"I guess you heard then?"

Jiraiya walked back into his home, Nagato followed him. They walked into the main room and Jiraiya took a seat.

"How you holding up?" Jiraiya asked

"I'm fine, I guess" Nagato relied

"Why did you mention Deidara?"

"Shiv told you I take it?"

"No, a little frog told me" Jiraiya said sarcastically

"Hmm, what else did she say?"

"Well she told me that she wants to keep the baby no matter who's it is"

Nagato remained silent, thinking of what had been said. He looked towards the floor and took a deep breath.

"I guess I'll have to read up how to look after children"

Jiraiya smiled at Nagato's words

"What are you going to do now then?"

"Even though I may not be ready, I will stick by Shiv and support her. I know she wants children and I have been hard on her. It's not fair on her." Nagato replied

"If you mean that Deidara remark then yes, that was uncalled for and unfair. You know that she was forced"

"I know, and I regret what I said. I suppose I should say sorry for before"

"Well I'd give it until tomorrow, she's resting at the moment" Jiraiya suggested

Jiraiya walked back into the back room to see how Shiv was, when he entered he saw that she had fallen asleep.

"Well it's a good job I told him to wait until tomorrow isn't it" He thought to himself.

Jiraiya walked back into the main room finding Nagato sitting down thinking to himself.

"Yeah, I'd leave it until tomorrow. Shiv's fallen asleep. You can stay here though and talk to her when she wakes up. Want me to get you a blanket?"

"That would be appreciated" Nagato answered

"You can stay on the couch, I'll get you a pillow as well" Jiraiya said while leaving the room.

Nagato moved to the couch and lay down, thinking of how to talk to Shiv and how much of a big deal this was. This was seriously something that would change his life and it would defiantly change his and Shiv's relationship. Jiraiya came back into the room and handed Nagato a pillow

"Well Nagato, I hope you get a good nights sleep. Good luck for tomorrow morning as well"

Jiraiya left the room once again, heading upstairs into his own bedroom and to sleep. With the whole household sleeping Nagato lay on the couch wide awake, he couldn't help but worry about the days to come, the one question kept spinning around in his head. "Is he the father?" The more he thought about it the more he worried about it. He did eventually want children, but what if it was the child of his girlfriends attacker. The very thought made him feel ill, Nagato didn't want that to be true but the possibility remained. It was a fifty-fifty between him and Deidara. Only time would tell who the father was and now Nagato hoped it would be him. Tomorrow would be a big day for him and Shiv, firstly he would speak to Shiv earning her forgiveness, then he would go to see if he was the father. All Nagato could do was lay there and think about the things to come.

**The Next Day**

Shiv awoke and saw Nagato on the couch opposite her. She didn't know whether or not to wake him as she did so desperately want to apologise to him for the Konan remark she made at him the previous day. Before she could even open her mouth to speak an overwhelming feeling of sickness. She ran to the sink and threw up. Yep she was pregnant alright. She didn't get the sickness when she was pregnant with Sasuke… she began to cry due to worry which made her sick again. Nagato had awoken due to her sobs and had came to assist her. He held her hair back as she threw up for a third time. When she had finished he got her a glass of water and sat her down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick. You?"

"Apprehensive actually."

"How come?"

"Well we have to go to he doctors this morning don't we?"

"You're coming with me!" Shiv exclaimed happily

"Of course I am. I have decided to stick by you no matter what."

"Why did you decide that?"

"Because I love you that's why. I will be the baby's father even if it isn't mine"

"You don't know how happy I am to…" she couldn't finish as she had to run to the sink to throw up once more.

Jiraiya then entered the room. Shiv looked up at him meekly after finishing being sick.

"You do know I have a toilet right?"

"Don't start Jiraiya. I'm not in the mood for you're silly little comments right now"

"What time you at the doctors?"

"10:30" Shiv said wiping her mouth with kitchen roll.

"Shouldn't you get going?"

"I don't want to be sick in the doctors office or something."

"Want some advice?"

"Yeah"

"Don't eat anything. Then you wont have anything to throw up."

"Okay lets not talk about this because its making me feel sick myself now!" Nagato said

"Good idea. I'm going to go and get ready. You coming Nagato?"

"Yeah."

**At The Doctor's Surgery**

"Good morning Miss Ryan. I'm glad you came back we have some news."

"I hope its good news because I need cheering up"

The doctor looked puzzled

"Morning sickness…" Nagato informed him

"Ah.. Well the news is good. We have the other fathers DNA on our system . We will be able to get a match from either one of you. Did you bring me a sample?"

"Yes I did" Nagato answered handing him a tissue with a hair sample in it. As her ran it over the scanner his name come up on the screen and then the doctor then pulled up Deidara's file with his sample in it. He then used some of the DNA from a blood test from Shiv and cross referenced them al together.

After a few nervous moments went past, Nagato grabbed hold of Shiv's hand and gently squoze it. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

When the results where in the doctor revealed them by a sheet of paper.

"Hmm… it would appear that neither or the two men are the father"

"WHAT!" Shiv shouted in shock. Nagato's grip on her hand loosened and then he let go completely.

"Uchiha…" He growled

"It can't be Madara he didn't you know… that way"

"There is more than one Uchiha that has done that sort of thing with you…"

Then it came to her. How could she have been so stupid…

"Itachi…He's the father" She said solemnly.

Nagato left the room quickly and angrily

"Well… I take it you will be requiring a termination Miss Ryan?"

"No! I want this baby. Even if it is a Uchiha's"

"Okay then well I will book you in to see a gynaecologist on Thursday at 11am. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes it's fine."

The doctor wrote it down on a card and gave it to her. She then departed the room and went to find Nagato who was outside in a bit of a state.

"I'm so sorry Nagato… I didn't know. I thought it would have been either yours or Deidara's. I had totally forgotten about Itachi… It's not something you really want to remember"

"No. I do understand its just it's a shock that's all. What's the plan?"

"I see the gynaecologist in two days to check up on the baby. Do you want to come?"

"I suppose I have no choice. I said I'd stick by you and I wont go back on my word. I will be beside you through everything"

He put his hand on her tummy and stroked it gently.

"Don't worry… even though you're pathetic dad is dead, I'll be the best dad you could ask for"

Shiv smiled at him and he pulled her into a hug.

"I promise I'll be there for you. I wont leave you like the youngest Uchiha did. And as for his brother you now know where he got it from"

"Yeah I guess"

**4 Months Later**

Shiv's tummy was showing a lot by now and her and Nagato had already had a lot of things for the baby. They had decided to keep the gender a secret incase anything should go wrong.

One morning Shiv was downstairs and Jiraiya had come over to see how she and Nagato were getting on.

"So how are you lovely?" Jiraiya smiled at her

"Cant complain. Yourself?"

"Well enough. What about Nagato?"

"Fine. I think that the baby has made him grow up a bit more than he usually is anyway. I know it has made me grow up that's for sure"

Then a sharp pain shot through her side and stomach which made her double up in pain.

"Are you alright?" Jiraiya said standing up to aid her if need be.

"I'm alright…" She said through gritted teeth

"Do you want me to get Nagato?"

"No don't bother him. He's meditating out front"

"An ambulance maybe?"

"No just leave it Jiraiya! Please!" Shiv said making her way towards the couch to lie down for a while. She got the same pain again as she went to lie down. This made her stay upright. She told Jiraiya that she would go to the bathroom.

Jiraiya was then left in the lounge wondering whether or not he should get Nagato. He decided he would get him to see if he could talk her into getting checked out. Just as he was about to go and get him a scream of pain came from where Shiv was. Jiraiya ran to where she was and burst into the bathroom. He looked down at her in horror to see her sitting in her own blood on the floor, crying.

"Shit! I'm going to get Nagato Shiv. don't try to stop me!"

"No! Don't leave me Jiraiya! I'm scared!" She cried

He sighed

"I'll only be two seconds Shiv please… you need to get to a hospital now. He will be worried about you."

"But-"

"Do you think you can be brave for 2 seconds by yourself?"

She swallowed "I'll try"

Jiraiya ran to the spot where Nagato meditated and told him to come quickly. As they both arrived at the house they found Shiv on the stairs barely able to stand. Nagato ran to her and caught her as she fell.

"We need to get her out of here right now. She clearly needs medical attention"

"Already on it!" Jiraiya said calling an ambulance

"What happened?" Nagato said

"I don't know… she looked like she was in pain and-"

"Why didn't you get me sooner?"

"She told me not to. Then she went to the bathroom and I went to get you when she screamed. I found her covered in blood and in tears on the floor."

"She's going to be alright isn't she?"

"Of course she is, Nagato. Don't worry."

"And the baby?"

"I'm sure everything's fine. Probably her time of the month or something…"

"How insensitive Jiraiya"

The ambulance arrived and Nagato went with her with Jiraiya following close behind them.

**The Hospital**

The nurse came into the waiting area after Shiv had been cleaned up and checked out. She was still unconscious from the blood loss. Nagato looked up and seen the nurse who he asked if everything was okay. She sat opposite him and explained.

"She had haemorrhaged quite a lot. We don't know if we can stop the blood loss at the moment. She is very weak so we don't even know if she will pull through the night"

"What?" Nagato said sadly "What are you telling me?"

"She has had a miscarriage sir"

He knew what this meant. She had lost the baby. How? She didn't do anything wrong! She looked after herself and wasn't under any pressure. He didn't realise a tear fall down his cheek.

"You cant see her yet due to the fact that we are still trying to stop the bleeding. We will let you know when we know more about her status"

"Thank you…" He said

Jiraiya then came through the door of the ward to find Nagato crying

"Oh god… she's not dead is she?"

"No… the baby is though. She miscarried. They just told me that if they cant stop her from bleeding… she wont make it through the night."

"Well you can revive her right?"

"I don't have any chakra left. I haven't slept in three days."

"Why?"

"I had a dream about this. I didn't want to sleep incase I dreamt it again. It's silly I know"

"It's not silly. Its understandable"

"I don't know why but I felt presentiment when I seen you coming over to me. I guess I know why now"

"She'll make it. She's strong"

"You said everything would be fine! Its not!"

"You cant see into the future… I'm sorry"

"It's not you're fault…"

"When can we see her?"

"I don't know. They are trying to stop the bleeding as we speak. God only knows"

**4 Hours Later**

The nurse came to tell them that Shiv had only just pulled through and that she was stable & resting near the ICU incase of an emergency. They went into the room and saw her hooked up to a respirator and she had wires going in her body from all angles. It was horrible to see, Nagato was having second thoughts about entering. Jiraiya put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She needs you Nagato"

He nodded and took the seat next to his lovers bed. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his.

"She will be alright for now sir. We need to keep an eye on her. You may stay with her a while."

Jiraiya stood beside her bed on the opposite side and stroked her cheek softly.

"Get off her…" Nagato hissed at him being rather overprotective of her

"I was simply stroking her Nagato no need to be on the defensive all of a sudden"

"She could have died. You didn't get me sooner. This may have all been avoided if it wasn't for you"

"Now that's not fair!"

"Well who's fault is it then! Because its certainly not mine!"

"And its not mine either! I've done nothing but look after both of you and all you do is accuse me of hurting her! How dare you…"

"How dare you touch her without my consent!"

"You're being petty now Nagato. If you feel that way then maybe I should leave"

"Yeah. Maybe you should"

Jiraiya shook his head at him in disgust.

"You're girlfriend is hurt and all you can do is play the blame game. I pity you I really do"

"Well don't! If I need you're approval I'll ask. But fortunately I don't. See you around Sensei"

Jiraiya walked out of the room and Nagato concentrated on Shiv again. He didn't want to miss her waking up. He wanted himself to be the first thing she saw when she opened her beautiful sapphire eyes. He wanted it to be perfect. The only way that it would be like that would be if they were at home in bed. He still couldn't believe that she had lost the baby. That baby may have carried a Sharingan which would have been quite probable because of the fathers genes. The baby wasn't his but nonetheless he was hurting like it was his.

"I promised you I would be there beside you. I wasn't there when you lost the baby. But I am here now. That's all that matters. I love you. I'm so sorry." he began to cry slightly resting his head on the bed.

He stayed with her until he wasn't allowed to stay any longer. He trudged slowly home displeased with the thought of cleaning up the blood that was in the bathroom. Jiraiya was at their home, well just leaving, and he informed Nagato that he had cleaned up the mess for him as it was the least he could do. Nagato ignored him and continued into the house. He went straight up to bed. He lay on her side of the bed and fell asleep fully clothed.

The following morning he awoke and quickly left the house to get to the hospital to see Shiv only to find that Jiraiya was in there first.

"Get out!" He shouted.

"Nagato, don't shout at him. He only came to see me"

Shiv… She was already awake and Nagato wasn't the first thing she saw. He flew into the room and demanded to know who the first person she saw was.

"That nurse." Shiv said pointing in her direction. "Then Jiraiya. The nurse has told me about the baby. I'm so sorry Nagato"

"Don't be my love. I'm here now. When can you come home?"

"I'm not sure… how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now that I know you're fine. I just want to get you home."

"Believe me I want to get out of here myself. I'm still in a bit of pain though. I best rest here for a few days more just to make sure"

"Are you sure you want to-"

"She just said didn't she?" Jiraiya butted in snottily.

"Excuse me? I don't remember asking you to join this conversation."

"Woah… do I sense conflict between you both?"

"No. Everything is fine. Don't you worry you're pretty head about it" Jiraiya answered.

Nagato was getting madder, so Shiv asked Jiraiya to leave whilst she spoke to Nagato.

"Happier now?"

"Much… thank you Angel."

"My pleasure. What's going on between you two?"

"He didn't come to get me when you were first in pain. All this could have been avoided…"

"No it couldn't Nagato. I was going to have one due to the shooting pains anyway. The nurse told me. It was unavoidable."

"Well that doesn't make it all right though does it, he could of told me"

"You should apologise to him, he has been there through everything. Cut him some slack at least."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Of course! I don't want to see you're teacher and his best pupil at cross purposes."

"Okay. I'll do it for you but don't expect me to be nice to him if he does something like this again"

"Thank you Nagato"

He came over and kissed his Angel on her lips and then departed to find Jiraiya. He found him in the waiting area looking very sorry for himself.

"Sensei?"

"Nagato?"

"I have come to apologise for my actions today and yesterday. Do you understand that I was under a lot of pain due to the fact my girlfriend has just lost a baby"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Nagato. I do understand you know. Besides I had already told Shiv that we weren't on the best of terms anyway. She told me to give you the benefit of the doubt. And so I am. It's only fair after what's just happened."

"Well thank you Sensei."

"The doctor's said that Shiv may come home in the morning if she sees fit"

"I'll tell her right away. Are you coming back?"

"No. I think I'll go back home. I am not needed here. You tell her from me to look after herself."

"Consider it done"

And with that Jiraiya left the hospital, knowing that things would be okay from now on.

**End of Chapter 1, Series 3**


End file.
